


Overdue

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an "interesting" conversation with Sam, Jack comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Überfällig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959379) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * Inspired by [Überfällig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959379) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Beta: Many, many thanks, Edna!

Instead of a hearty welcome, Jack was yelling, „Fuck!“ when he stormed into Daniel’s apartment, closing the door with a bang that could be heard all over the neighbourhood.

Daniel looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa and reading on his laptop. He observed patiently and silently as Jack strode into the living room area, opened the cabinet, poured himself a healthy dose of whiskey and swallowed it down in one gulp, finishing with another heartfelt , “Fuck.”

Jack slumped down in the sofa besides Daniel, let his head sink on the backrest, closed his eyes and sighed miserably. “Fuck.”

“I’m very impressed with your eloquence, Jack”, Daniel told him teasingly and laid a reassuring hand on Jack’s arm. “What happened?”

“Shit happened.”

“Do you care to be more specific?” Jack was pissed, no way not to notice it, but it wasn’t in the ‘The-Goa’uld-once-again-killed-someone’ way, more annoyed than really shocked to his core.

Jack opened one eye and turned his head a little bit to look at Daniel. “I was in Carter’s lab this afternoon when she suddenly started … to … to …” He searched for words, his hands designing increasing spirals in the air then he spluttered indignantly, “Carter all but propositioned me! She talked about retirement, new challenges, the biological clock and you know, crap like that.”

“Puh. That’s bad.” Well, Daniel knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later because it was not in Jack to openly discourage her and take a clean position. He had never believed Daniel when Daniel had told him that Sam was taking the flirting much more seriously than it was meant. ‘Come on, Daniel, she’s Carter’, always had been his only answer. Now he had learned the hard way that Daniel had been right. But instead of saying ‘I told you so’ – although he was very tempted – he asked as neutrally as possible, “What did you answer?”

“I played Colonel dumb-ass and congratulated her on her choice.”

“What?” The puzzlement was clear in Daniel’s voice, and he frowned disapprovingly.

Jack turned to face Daniel and gave him an impish grin. “I told her that Pete is first-grade matrimonial material.”

Daniel snorted. “I bet she was ... speechless.”

“We were both saved by Dr. Lee bursting into her lab and babbling about a major breakthrough.” Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“You okay?” Daniel asked after a moment of silence and let his hand slowly glide down Jack’s arm, stopping on his chest and teasing the right nipple through the shirt with is thumb.

“I’m fine and getting better by the minute.” Jack visibly relaxed into the sofa.

Daniel chuckled. He bent forward a bit and pressed his lips to Jack’s. Jack’s arms came around his waist, and with a low groan, Jack opened his mouth and welcomed Daniel’s tongue.

But he didn’t stay passive for long. Even though Jack joked about this whole affair, his desperation was clear in the way he kissed Daniel, seeking re-affirmation, claiming Daniel again. He pressed Daniel closer to him, roamed with his hands urgently over Daniel’s body and pushed his T-Shirt up to lay his hands on naked skin. He also became more insistent in his kissing, forcing Daniel’s tongue into submission, kissing him messily, hard and full of desperation.

Daniel would have liked to discuss this whole subject, but he knew that Jack needed time to think this through so he didn’t press him further for explanations and accepted instead these non-verbal signs. He went willingly when Jack used his body weight to push him flat on his back on the couch. He moaned when Jack’s left hand found his right nipple and squeezed it forcefully, revelled in the near pain when Jack bent forward to bite and lick the other one. 

Before he entirely drowned in sensation Daniel pulled his mind together long enough to ask in a throaty whisper, “Do you mind if I take you up on your first offer when you entered my apartment?”

Jack only had to think about a second then his eyes lit up, and he murmured directly into Daniel’s ear, tickling him with his hot breath, “I knew it paid to have a linguist with a good memory as a boyfriend.” 

Daniel pulled Jack closer to him. “Shut up, Jack, and finally do what you promised … “

\----------THE END------

©Antares, February 2008 


End file.
